


Линии сердца

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Рейхенбаха Шерлок пробирается обратно на Бейкер-стрит и прячет свое сердце где-то в квартире. Джон либо его не находит, либо находит лишь спустя какое-то время, оттого не понимает, что оно принадлежит Шерлоку, однако звук его биения утешает Джона, когда ничто другое больше не помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линии сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153155) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Sherlock Holmes.  
> Беты: Джим ди Гриз, Джиалгри.

Джон хранит свое сердце в старой жестянке для чая, неглубокой, проржавевшей и неприметной.

Сердце Джона удивительно маленькое, если не вглядываться, чего большинство людей и не стало бы делать. Большинство людей, посмотрев на сердце Джона, — такое крошечное, что может поместиться в детской ладошке, — сочли бы его отрешенным, безразличным к окружающим, не подверженным эмоциям, от которых сердце растет. И Джон никогда бы не позволил увидеть свое сердце вблизи, чтобы доказать, что они не правы.

Шерлок изучает бороздки, шрамы — свидетельство бесчисленных уколов и воткнутых в сердце ножей, множества случаев, когда Джон разделял свое сердце на куски и раздавал. То, что осталось, — самая суть Джона, и ровное неослабевающее биение его сердца гораздо сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать от чего-то столь маленького и съежившегося.

Сердце Джона совсем не красивое. По правде сказать, оно больше похоже на одну большую рану, хотя и заживает — медленно, как и все сердца. Несмотря на это, Шерлок знает, что, дотронься он, под кончиками его пальцев оно будет мягким, — доказательство того, что Джон, пусть и умеет теперь прятать свое сердце, так и не научился не отдавать его любому, кто в этом нуждается, любому, кто попросит, любому, кто захочет. И массе тех, кто не хочет, кто и представить себе не может, какой это подарок.

Шерлок к нему не прикасается.

Жестянка больше не пахнет чаем. На похоронах Шерлока сердце Джона разрывается, его устойчивое биение давно превратилось в пронзительный, вымученный шум бесконечно исторгаемой крови.

Собственное сердце Шерлока — столь же анатомически правильное, как и у Джона, при этом помеченное извилистой сетью лондонской дорожной карты, а не вен — страшно и судорожно дергается в кармане.

Оно больше, чем у Джона, почти нетронутое, и не поместится в жестянку — рядом с тем, которому нужно больше всего. Оно бы поместилось до того, как они с Джоном встретились, — впрочем, до их встречи Шерлок и не захотел бы никуда класть свое сердце

Шерлоку очень сильно хочется прикоснуться к сердцу Джона, сжать зияющие края вместе и попытаться пальцами их запечатать — что угодно, лишь бы перестать смотреть на открытую кровоточащую рану.

_Это наших рук дело_ , — Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит голос своего сердца, своего холеного нетронутого сердца, гладкого, как стекло, и в два раза более сильного.

Он закрывает жестянку крышкой, оставляет сердце Джона в одиночестве в темноте, залитое кровью и болью. Он не может взять его с собой.

Шерлок думает, что, возможно, начинает паниковать. Похороны не длятся вечно.

_Куда-нибудь, где он сможешь слышать меня_ , — наставляет его сердце. Шерлок представляет, что у того низкий голос, хриплый и редко используемый, и тихо, отчаянно смеется, потому что прежде ни разу не слышал своего сердца.

_Идиот_ , — говорит сердце. — _Я здесь не для тебя. Никогда и не было_.

***

Когда Джон находит его сердце, Шерлок чувствует это.

Ощущает пальцы Джона, легко, как перышко, проходящие вдоль сети улиц, переулков, дорог и каналов, всех аккуратно помеченных и подписанных.

Имя владельца сердца, вырезанное в центре большого скопления дорог, видно только когда свет падает определенным образом, и здесь Шерлок не может почувствовать прикосновение Джона.

Когда он попадет домой, он покажет это Джону. Он возьмет его за руку, проведет пальцем по крошечным буквам и скажет: «Смотри, ты здесь», и Джон начнет задыхаться от смеха из-за ужасной игры слов.

Когда он доберется домой.

Пока же — его сердце поет.


End file.
